


accidentally in love

by dreamshadow



Series: we are young [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Memma, Porn with Feelings, Smut, accidental feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamshadow/pseuds/dreamshadow
Summary: Emma Rhodes and John Murphy have been dating for a month, but they're the only ones who don't realize it.(companion towildest dreams)
Relationships: John Murphy/Original Female Character
Series: we are young [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715569
Kudos: 4





	accidentally in love

Ever since that night at The Dropship, Emma spent almost all her free time with Murphy.

She told herself it was just for the sex. It helped her sleep better at night, and she was growing accustomed to having him over after a shift or between classes. And while they’d talked about this being more than a one night stand, they hadn’t talked about it beyond that. He wasn’t just some guy she was sleeping with, but she was scared of getting attached again. She hadn’t had a real relationship since Bellamy, and after her affair with Perri last spring, Emma was more than happy to keep her casual arrangement with Murphy. 

Besides, it wasn’t like they weren’t hanging out with other people. Just last week, they’d gone out for beer and pizza with Bellamy and Clarke, and earlier this week, they’d gone for dessert with Perri and Raven. And then, of course, there was that night two weeks ago when they’d all gone to laser tag, then Emma and Perri ended up getting trashed at the bar next door. It wasn’t surprising that they’d stayed with their respective people at the end of the night. Anyone with eyes could see how crazy Perri and Raven were about each other, and Emma was getting pretty attached to Murphy.

Except that no matter what anyone said, they weren’t in a relationship.

There was a part of Emma that missed being in one, but when the sex was as amazing as it was, and they spent all their free time together anyway, was it really much different than what they were doing now? This way there were no expectations and no pressure. And less of a chance of Emma getting hurt again. 

All in all, the casual sex was a win-win situation for both of them. 

That night was the same as any other. Murphy had texted her when he got out of class, and since neither of them had work, she’d spent most of the afternoon over at his apartment. Raven had late classes and then was going to Perri’s, which meant they had the place to themselves. And what did two reasonably attractive people with an empty apartment, who weren’t in an exclusive relationship, do?

They binged _Schitt’s Creek_ on Netflix, obviously. 

“Okay, I’m starving,” Emma said, pausing the show on his laptop. They easily could’ve watched out in the living room, but his bed was a lot more comfortable. “Do you still have that popcorn we got at the store the other day?” 

“Yeah,” Murphy said, his hands not moving from Emma’s waist. “It should be in the cabinet.” 

“Do you want some?” she asked, moving to get up. 

“Sure. And maybe some beer, too.” 

Emma nodded. She was about to get off the bed when he pulled her back and into a kiss. She grinned against his lips and kissed him back, her hands on his waist. They kissed for a while before Emma pulled away, resting her forehead against his. 

“I really am hungry.” 

“I could make us dinner,” he offered, pushing some hair out of her face. 

“As much as I love your cooking, snacks feel more appropriate,” she replied. “I’ll be back.” 

“Good, because we’re getting to the best part of this episode.” 

She pouted. “No spoilers, Murphy,” she said. “You promised.” 

“I didn’t even say anything!” 

“Mhm.”

Emma finally got off the bed and grabbed his hoodie she’d stolen a few days ago. She pulled it on over the tank top she wore before heading out to the kitchen. She was here so frequently she already knew the layout of the apartment and had no problems finding her way around. She walked towards the snack cabinet and was reaching on her toes for the bag of popcorn when the door to the apartment opened. Emma nearly dropped the bag and turned around, not sure why she was surprised to see Raven walking through the door. 

“Oh, hey, Emma,” Raven said with a smile, dropping her keys by the door. “I should’ve known you’d be over.” 

“Uh, yeah,” Emma replied. “We were just watching _Schitt’s Creek_.” 

Raven laughed. “It’s fine. I’m just grabbing a change of clothes and going to Perri’s, so the place is yours,” she said. She glanced over at her. “Nice sweatshirt.” 

Emma’s cheeks flushed. “Thanks,” she muttered. “It’s cold out here.” 

“Mhm.” She glanced over towards Murphy’s door. Emma had left the door ajar, but she couldn’t hear anything from his room. “He really likes you, y’know.” 

She smiled, fiddling with the bag of popcorn. “I know. I really like him too.” 

“So what’s the problem?” Raven asked, walking into the kitchen.

“What d’you mean?” 

“Well, every time I ask him about you, he refuses to call you his girlfriend, even though I know for a fact he isn’t seeing anyone else.” 

Emma wasn’t sure why that surprised her, but she tried to keep her face passive. “Well that’s because I’m not. His girlfriend, I mean.” 

Raven arched a brow. “Are you sure?” she asked. “Because you’re standing in his kitchen in his hoodie, and when we went out the other night, you two were looking very couple-y. Plus, we can’t forget about the laser tag night.” 

Emma snorted, deciding not to comment on laser tag. “Couple-y?” 

“Yeah,” Raven said. “You guys were all over each other.” 

“Mhm,” she replied, finally moving to the fridge. She reached in and grabbed two bottles of beer. “I think we’re good with how things are going, Raven.” 

She raised her hands in surrender. “I’m just saying.” Raven walked over to the fridge and grabbed the water bottle she usually brought with her everywhere. “Would being his girlfriend really be so bad?”

“Well, he doesn’t seem to want that, so…” She trailed off and looked back at her hands. “It’s fine.”

“Mhm,” Raven said, unconvinced. “You two really aren’t as convincing as you think you are, y’know.”

Emma bit her lip and didn’t say anything. Raven finished filling her bottle of water before disappearing into her bedroom without saying another word. Emma watched her for a moment, her hands resting on the top of the beer bottles. She shook her head before she let her train of thought get too carried away and went back into Murphy’s room, closing the door. 

“You get lost?” he teased, opening his arms up to her. 

“No, Raven came home,” she replied. She went over to his bed, placing the bag of popcorn next to him. Emma set the bottles of beer on the nightstand before crawling into bed with him, still wearing his hoodie. 

“She didn’t bite too hard, did she?” he asked. His tone was light, but there was almost a serious edge to it; it reminded her a bit of when he came to be her back-up at the bar.

“No, she was fine,” she assured him. “We’re friends, remember?” 

“I know. But I know how she gets.” 

“Well, it was okay. And besides, you don’t have to worry about me. I know how to take care of myself.” 

Murphy smiled and kissed her forehead. “I know.” 

“It’s cute you’re concerned though.”

“Mhm,” he replied, unconvinced.

“It is.” 

“Okay, Emma.” 

She glanced up at him. “What’d you call me?” 

“Emma,” he repeated, frowning slightly. “Isn’t that your name?” 

“Well, yeah. You just usually call me Rhodes.” 

Murphy glanced down at her in his arms. “Maybe I’m trying it out.” 

She made a face. “It’s weird.” 

He chuckled and the sound vibrated through her body. “Okay, Rhodes.” 

“Can we get back to the episode please?” she asked, reaching for the laptop. “I want to know what’s going on with Patrick.” 

“We could,” he said, running his fingers gently down her arm. “Or we could do something else.” 

Emma shifted to look up at him. He was close enough in this position that their noses almost touched, but she forced herself to look up into his eyes. When he looked at her like this, it was easy enough to forget what he’d said when he thought she was sleeping after they’d all gotten back to his apartment. It wasn’t even what he’d said that bothered her; it was more how he said it, like dating her was the worst possible thing he could think of. 

It was another reason she hadn’t even bothered to bring up any kind of label for them.

“What exactly did you have in mind?” she asked, focusing back on the present moment.

Murphy didn’t say anything. Instead he leaned his head down and kissed her tenderly, almost catching her off-guard. But she smiled into the kiss before kissing him back, shifting her weight around until she was laying on top of him. He pulled her closer, his arm tight around her waist as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moved so their legs were intertwined and as her tongue danced with his, Emma ran her hands along his sides underneath his shirt. 

Heat washed over her as she slipped his shirt off in one fluid motion. It landed somewhere on the floor and she ran her nails down his chest. He shivered against her touch and rolled them over, pulling her with him until he was on top. Murphy took her sweatshirt off, tossing it to the side before running his hands up her back. 

Everything about this was different from what she was used to with him, but if she were being honest, she was enjoying the slowness more than she thought she would. It was always hot and a little hurried with them; some kind of sense of urgency, like they couldn’t undress each other fast enough. Now, though, he took his time; slowly working with the clasp of her bra, kissing her tenderly and positioning one of his legs between hers, allowing for some pressure on her clit. 

Emma moaned into the kiss and he finally got the clasp free. Instead of taking one or the other, he took both her tank top and her bra off, hardly stopping to look at the black lace she’d changed into before coming over. His hands cupped underneath her breasts and she gasped lightly.

Murphy finally broke the kiss off to start kissing down her neck. He started from behind her ear, gently sucking on the earlobe, before leaving a trail of kisses against her skin. As he worked on her neck, his thigh pressed against her a little harder and his hands grazed against the sensitive area of her skin. 

“Fuck,” Emma moaned, already feeling herself start to build. She was trying to hold off, but him moving in slow motion was making her crazy. “Yes, John.” 

Her nails dug into his shoulder blades as he nipped at her skin. She drew her knee up on his side and before she even realized what was happening, he took one of her breasts into his mouth. 

“Oh, god,” she said, her voice getting higher. His tongue licked around her nipples, alternating between licking and sucking. He pressed harder with his thigh and Emma lost any train of coherent thought. 

Murphy took his time with each breast, paying close attention to the sensitive areas. She could feel how wet she was already and as much as she wanted him to rip her pants off and fuck her hard, this form of torture was almost better. 

Finally, his hands went to her waist. He released the pressure from his thigh and she almost shuddered. He paused for a moment before slipping the joggers off her legs, tossing them unceremoniously to the side. His fingers ran along the edge of the black lace underwear and when he took his mouth off her breasts, she whined in protest. He just laughed and reached up to kiss her again, one finger slipping inside. 

Incoherent noises tumbled out of her as he started exploring her. He started slow, almost like it was new territory, even though he was learning exactly which parts made her tick the most. She arched her back against him as he started moving in circles, wide and steady at first. When he started to pick up the pace, she gripped on the side of the bed, not bothering to try and control whatever sounds were coming out of her. 

He slipped a second finger in and picked up the pace. She was close already; she was trying to contain herself, to wait as long as possible, but it was getting harder and harder the quicker he moved. Murphy kissed her one more time and as he worked with his fingers, started kissing down her stomach. Anticipation grew in her stomach as she figured out what was coming next.

“Oh, yes,” she said as his fingers moved deeper than they had before. “ _Yes_ , John.” 

He smiled against her skin before pausing all movement. She was about to say something when he licked around her opening once before slipping his tongue inside. 

Emma could feel herself tighten around him as he started to move again. He started licking inside her, moving in intricate patterns. Patterns seemed to be his favorite, and she enjoyed them, too. He hadn’t had his tongue in there for long when she felt herself come so close to the edge. She moaned his name as he pushed her even further, and before she was even really ready for it, she tumbled off the edge. 

She kept her grip tight on the bed and his tongue stayed inside her, still working and licking his way around her while she came. And just when she thought she’d ridden the last bit of pleasure out, he moved his tongue just slightly and sent her off the edge again, this one a little shorter than the first but still highly enjoyable. 

When it was over, Emma felt her hands relax against the side of the bed. Murphy let his tongue linger for a moment or two longer before finally pulling himself out. He reached up and kissed her, grinning as he moved away from her. 

“So do you still wanna see what happens with Patrick or…?” 

“No,” Emma said without missing a beat. “I really don’t give a fuck about Patrick right now.” 

Murphy snorted. “What do you give a fuck about, then?” 

She managed to roll them over until she was straddling him. “I’d much rather fuck you.” 

He grinned. “That can be arranged.” 

Emma didn’t say anything. Instead she leaned down and kissed him hard. His slow, torturous tactic might’ve worked for him, but she was planning on picking things up a little. Luckily, Murphy kissed her back just as hungrily, pulling her closer to him. She bit his lip before running her hands down his sides, nails lightly scratching against his skin. 

He moaned into the kiss and she smiled. When her hands got to his waist, she didn’t waste time. She quickly unbuttoned his jeans and got them off, focusing into the kiss. She slipped her tongue back inside while she ran her hand along the fabric of his boxers. She loved the feel of him in her hand, even with this barrier between them; she didn’t know why, but it was one of her favorite things. She squeezed lightly before moving her fingernails to the waistband of his boxers. Emma pulled them off, still kissing him as she pushed herself closer. It wasn’t enough to have him be inside her, but it was enough to feel his cock against her skin. 

She pulled back from the kiss just to put her lips right to his ear. “I want you so fucking bad, John.” 

“Then take me, Rhodes,” he said, pulling her closer to him. 

“Not yet,” she said lightly. “I want to have a little fun first.” 

“Fuck,” he groaned, and she smiled before nipping at his ear. 

Emma ran her hands down his sides, nails scraping against his skin. He shivered against her touch and she started kissing down his neck. She nipped at his skin, licking gently as she went. His breathing became heavy and she could feel heat at every point of contact between them, but she still couldn’t get close enough.

As she continued her journey down, she finally ran her hand over his length. He moaned at her touch and she smiled into his skin. She kissed down his chest as she started running her hand along him. She could feel how hard he got as she moved her hands faster, taking special care in the places that she knew were more sensitive. She loved the way his body reacted to her touch; it made her feel powerful and confident, but almost like there could be some truth to what Raven had said in the kitchen. 

She pushed all of those thoughts out of her mind now as she focused on her task at hand. Emma finally pulled her hand away when her lips got right to where she knew he wanted her. She kissed down his length, and before she took him in her mouth, she kissed around him again. 

“Jesus, Emma,” he moaned, his fingers tangling in her hair. 

“Hmm?” she asked innocently, peering up at him. “Did you want something?” 

He glanced down at her. “Are you gonna fuck me or not?” 

“Hmm,” she said. “With that attitude…” She started to pull away, trying to fight the smile that was creeping onto her lips. 

“Please?” he tried.

“Sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” 

“Can you please fuck me, Rhodes?” 

“Well, because you asked so nice.” 

She grinned at him this time, and without another word, she moved back to her original position. She didn’t give him any warning as she took him into her mouth and he sucked in a breath. Emma took her time, using her tongue to pay extra attention to places she knew he liked. He moaned, his fingers tighter in her hair as she continued her work. She’d been told on several occasions that this was where she truly shined; and judging by Murphy’s reactions to her movements, that claim was still true. 

It wasn’t long before she felt him get close. She moved faster, flicking her tongue in different directions to switch it up and maybe catch him off-guard. Emma pushed her tongue deeper and Murphy’s moans got louder as he got closer and closer to the edge. With a final lick, he came, and she was sure she’d never get used to hearing him moan her name like that. There was something about it that almost made it feel… right. 

Emma stayed in position, his fingers still tangled in his hair, until he finally finished. She eventually pulled away and he relaxed against the bed. She reached up and kissed him, and he kissed her back, holding her close. 

“I’ll be right back,” she whispered.

She kissed his cheek and darted from his room to the bathroom, relieved that Raven seemed to have gone off to Perri’s. She spit the remaints out of her mouth and took a few sips of water. She wasn’t like some girls; she didn’t totally hate the taste of it, but she preferred to not have it lingering in her mouth. 

When Emma got back to his room, she paused in the doorway. She smiled at the sight of him sitting up in bed, eyes fixed on the door. And when he smiled that soft smile at her, something stirred in her chest. She tried to push it down as she walked back over to the bed and crawled back on top of him. She was glad to see that while she’d been gone, he got himself prepared, condom already on so they didn’t have to waste time. 

She thought about saying something witty but was worried something else would come out of her mouth, so instead, she kissed him. He kissed her back, rolling over until he was on top of her again. Electricity coursed through her veins as he ran his fingers down her sides again, the slow tenderness back from earlier. 

Murphy ran his hands between her legs again but there was really no need; feeling and listening to him always made her wet again. She wasn’t going to complain, though; not as he started the slow circles again. After a moment, he pulled his hand away and Emma’s anticipation met with excitement. 

He hovered over her for a moment before finally, slowly, moving inside her. She gasped slightly as he settled himself in, but she was already getting used to feeling him there. Murphy took a moment or two, as he always did, almost as if he enjoyed this part the most. And after a moment, he finally started moving his hips, starting with slow thrusts. 

Emma matched his pace. Her breath increased and she tried not to speed things up too quickly, which was always her move. She moved her hips against his, flowing almost seamlessly when he started moving faster. He thrust deep inside and it almost caught her by surprise. Incoherent moans came tumbling out of her mouth, usually in the form of his name as he moved harder than he’d started. She matched his pace, deciding that she was going to let him be the one to determine everything tonight. 

The more he thrust, she could feel him start to get close. As always, she wasn’t far behind, but she’d always given him permission to not wait for her. Still, she could tell he tried, and this time he seemed to be a little better at holding out. He pushed again and adjusted the angle, and that was almost enough to send her off -- but not quite. 

“Oh, John,” she moaned. “Please, I want--” 

“I know, Emma,” he said, his own voice husky. 

He thrust again and after the second time, she finally found herself at the edge. She rocked herself with him and it was just enough to push them both over, riding through the waves of pleasure together. Emma wasn’t even embarrassed by how loud she was; she didn’t care if the entire campus heard them. 

When it was over, he nearly collapsed on her, using his elbows to break a lot of his weight from crushing her. She was shaking and she pressed her forehead against his, her breath still heavy and warm. 

After a few minutes, Murphy finally pulled himself out. He discarded the condom and rolled over so he could wrap her in his arms again. She shifted so their legs were intertwined and she rested her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his breathing slowly starting to slow down. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and for a while, they both laid in bed, neither of them saying anything. 

“Hey, Murphy?” Emma asked after a while, her fingers tracing patterns across his skin. 

“Hmm?” 

“I just, uh…” She cleared her throat. “You know, if you were seeing other people. We never agreed to be exclusive so… it’d be cool. If you were.” 

Something deep in her chest told her it definitely _wouldn’t_ be cool if he was seeing someone else. But Raven’s voice kept nagging at her and she couldn’t think of a better way to bring it up.

“You want me to see other people?” he asked, confusion clear in his voice. 

“No,” she said quickly, and her cheeks flushed. “No, I was just… if you were.” 

“Well, I’m not,” he said. “Why, are you?” 

Emma couldn’t help the smile that started to surface. She tried to push it down but she at least tried to bury her face in his chest so he wouldn’t see. “Uh, no,” she said. “Just you.” 

He kissed the top of her head. “Glad we established that.” 

She snorted. “Did you, uh… want to?” 

“See other people?” he echoed, and when she nodded, he sighed. “No. But you seem like you really want me to, so maybe we’re not on the same page as I thought we were.” 

“I don’t,” she said quickly, finally looking up at him. “Sorry. I just… sorry, I’m really bad at this.” 

“Clearly,” he replied, running his fingers lightly down her back. Amusement danced in his eyes as he looked over at her. “What do you want, Rhodes?” 

“You,” she blurted out before she could help herself. He smiled and she sat up to look at him better. “Against my better judgement. I, uh… I really like you, Murphy.” 

“Well, lucky for you, I really like you, too,” he said. He kissed her forehead. “But you should probably start calling me John if I’m going to be your boyfriend.” 

A slow grin started to form on her face. “Johnny?” 

“No,” he said quickly, the smile still on his face. “John.” 

“John,” she repeated. She liked the way it sounded; more intimate than calling him Murphy, almost like she’d earned the right. “Then I guess you can call me Emma. I mean, if I’m gonna be your girlfriend.” 

“I’d like that, yes.” 

“Me too,” she replied, and she kissed him again. “I just… I should warn you. I wasn’t lying that night at The Dropship when I said I’m a hot mess. I’m just learning how to take care of myself and I can kind of be a handful, and sometimes I’m a little shit and--” 

Murphy just laughed. “I’ve worked with you for the last year,” he said. “Believe it or not, I’ve picked up on a thing or two.” 

She smiled, burying her face in his chest. “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

“I’m ready,” he said, kissing her forehead. 

“Mhm.” 

Emma kissed his chest and held him tightly. “So… you’re my boyfriend?” 

“Yep. According to Raven and Perri we’ve been dating for the last month, though.” 

“Hmm, they did mention something about that,” she said. “Pity I don’t know when our anniversary would be then.” 

He smiled into her hair. “I like you a lot, Emma Rhodes,” he said. “Don’t break my heart.” 

Emma looked up at him. It struck her then how very used to this she could get very quickly; and wasn’t she used to this already? Wasn’t that why they texted each other whenever they had a free minute of their day and spent whatever free time they had together? Because she was already used to his company? Because somehow, he could feel like home, even moreso than Bellamy ever had? 

“I’ll do my best,” she promised. “As long as you do the same.” 

“I think I can do that.” 

He reached down and kissed her again. Emma let herself get lost in his kiss, and wasn’t even disappointed when he eventually pulled away. 

“So,” he said, reaching for his laptop. “About Patrick.” 

Emma grinned at him. She snuggled into him as he set the laptop back up with the episode they’d been playing before, the beer and the popcorn forgotten somewhere on the floor of his room. 

“You’re gonna love him.” 

“No spoilers, Murphy!” 

He chuckled as he hit play. “That’s not a spoiler, Rhodes.” 

“Mhm,” she grumbled. She got herself comfortable, pulling the comforter back around them. 

It didn’t take long for her to get engrossed back into the episode. Occasionally she’d glance down at Murphy, but he was just as focused on the show as she was. 

Emma wasn’t really sure how they’d gotten here. How John Murphy went from her once annoying co-worker, to kind of a friend, to her favorite fuck buddy, to her boyfriend, but right now, she was almost positive she wouldn’t change a thing. 

Because it led them here. And that made it all worth it.


End file.
